


Michelle and Peter drawings for slothbeans

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, charity auctions art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: watercolor and inked art done for the winner of two of my BLM auctions :) They arrived to their new home, so it's time to post them online as well :D
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020





	Michelle and Peter drawings for slothbeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slothbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for Slothbeans, who won my offer during Marvel Fans for BLM 2020. -cruria


End file.
